La faiblesse de Klaus
by Amandine6938
Summary: OS POST 3x18 À NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU L'ÉPISODE. RÉSUMÉ À L'INTÉRIEUR.
1. OS

_**La faiblesse de Klaus.**_

_Disclamer:__ Les droits et les personnages appartiennent tous à L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, la CW, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson._

_OS post 3x18. Même si Stefan a été obligé de rendre tous les pieux en chêne blanc à Klaus pour sauver son frère, il a eu l'idée d'utiliser les déchets et d'en faire des balles, chose que Damon ignorait. Maintenant le problème est de savoir de quel Originel ils descendent. Pour la savoir quoi de mieux que d'envoyer Caroline le demander à Klaus? _

_J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._

_Amandine3869._

* * *

><p>Après la folle journée qu'ils avaient passée la veille, Caroline Forbes aurait cru être tranquille, hors Stefan l'avait appelé pour lui dire de venir à la pension en expliquant qu'ils avaient – encore et toujours – des problèmes. La jeune femme était arrivée la dernière simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de chêne blanc pour la simple et bonne raison que si Klaus meurt, Tyler meurt. Ils l'avaient comprit la veille après avoir tué Finn. Sage qu'il avait engendré et Troy qu'elle avait engendré étaient mort une heure après. Et Caroline voulait tuer Klaus mais pas au prix de Tyler! Pourtant elle ne dit rien quand Damon raconta qu'un pieu se baladait dans la nature et que Stefan confia qu'il avait utilisé les restes de chêne blanc pour en faire des balles. Maintenant ce qu'ils voulaient savoir était de qui ils descendaient. En effet tout le monde voulait la mort de Klaus et Damon espérait ne pas non plus descendre de Rebekah de qui il voulait se venger. Les Salvatore avaient essayé de joindre Katherine pour avoir leur réponse sur l'origine de leur lignée de sang, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait changé de numéro alors Stefan avait eu l'idée d'ordonner à Caroline – ordonner oui, car il lui avait dit froidement et autoritairement <em>«Va voir Klaus et trouve un moyen qu'il crache le morceau»<em> – d'aller faire un numéro à l'hybride pour le savoir. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie, mais alors aucune, d'aller encore distraire l'Originel psychopathe mais elle se disait qu'il fallait bien qu'ils aient la réponse à cette question simplement parce qu'un pieu était dans la nature à cause d'Alaric. Alors elle parti à contre cœur pour l'immense maison des Mikaelson. Klaus semblait occupé à ordonner à ses hybrides de faire les bagages et Rebekah vidait un pauvre facteur de son sang. Tous les deux semblaient en froid à en juger par Rebekah qui n'adressait pas un mot à son frère et Klaus qui lui demandait froidement ce qu'elle foutait encore à Mystic Falls. Et puis il changea de ton en voyant Caroline dans le hall d'entrée.

«Caroline qui me faut l'honneur de ta visite ici? Ne me dis pas que tu viens me dire au revoir? Ironisa-t-il.

- Alors là pas du tout!

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda l'hybride curieux.

- Et bien la journée des Fondateurs approche et comme toutes les années les familles fondatrices ressortent leurs arbres généalogiques, mentit la jeune femme avec habilité. Seulement cette année c'est bizarre pour moi parce que je suis un vampire et que j'ai réalisé que je ne connaissais pas mes origines de ce côté ci. C'est le sang de Damon qui m'a transformé, lui descendant de Katherine, qui elle descend d'une vampire nommé Rose et après ça je cale.

- Et tu attends de moi que je t'aide à terminer ton arbre généalogique, je me trompe? Comprit Klaus. Et pourquoi je verrais ça?

- Parce que tu détestes Stefan et Damon et qu'ils me croient incapable de réussir, continua habillement Caroline en utilisant l'esprit vengeur de Klaus.

- C'est très simple Rose a été transformé par Elijah.

- Elijah, répéta bêtement la jeune femme.

- Oui Elijah, tu te souviens de lui? Dit Klaus avec sarcasme. Maintenant si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, j'ai un déménagement à organiser et un double Petrova à récupérer pour faire des hybrides.

- Elena?

- Oui tu connais un autre double Petrova dont je peux utiliser le sang pour faire mes hybrides?

- Laisse Elena tranquille! Lui ordonna Caroline.

- Caroline, mon petit cœur, personne ne peux m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est ta copine alors dis lui de se tenir prête.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda-t-elle la voix brisée en se retenant de pleurer.

- Parce que je veux mes hybrides!

- Pourquoi?

- Arrête de poser des questions, j'ai répondu à ce que tu voulais, je t'ai dit que c'était Elijah «ton ancêtre vampire», j'ai fait mon job maintenant fiche le camp d'ici! Hurla Klaus en la fichant dehors. Et attention Caroline pas de coup foireux, sinon je tue tout le monde, c'est comprit?

- Oui, bredouilla la jeune femme.»

En quittant la demeure de l'hybride la jeune femme était face à un dilemme. Elle savait qu'il fallait tuer Klaus car sinon il allait utilisé le sang d'Elena sans se soucier qu'elle vive ou meurt et la jeune femme tenait trop à son amie pour la laisser entre les mains folles de l'hybride sans cœur. Seulement sauver Elena signifiait signer l'arrêt de mort de Tyler et ça elle ne pouvait pas non plus. Alors quand elle rentra chez les Salvatore et que son amie lui demanda à quelle lignée de sang elle, Stefan et Damon appartenaient, Caroline lui mentit parce qu'elle voulait sauver Tyler et qu'elle savait que les Salvatore trouveraient un moyen de protéger Elena et d'empêcher Klaus de partir avec elle. Alors après avoir exposé le plan de Klaus concernant Elena, elle prononça le nom de l'hybride en détournant le regard, honteuse de mentir à sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait, mais si elle disait la vérité, Damon et Stefan fileraient chez Klaus et le tueraient sans se soucier de Tyler alors qu'en disant qu'ils étaient tous de la lignée de l'hybride elle savait qu'ils chercheraient un autre moyen simplement pour se sauver la vie. Pourtant détourné le regard avait été son erreur. En effet Damon s'en était aperçue et l'avait plaquée au mur en répétant la question d'Elena alors que celle-ci protestait et essayait de la calmer en lui demandant de lâcher Caroline.

«Elle ment, hurla l'ainé des Salvatore fou de rage. Je répète une dernière fois la question et si tu ne réponds pas je t'arrache la tête! De quelle lignée sommes-nous?

- Damon arrête! Essayait de le calmer Stefan.

- Stefan elle ment! Elle ment et Klaus va emmener Elena loin de m… (Il allait dire moi mais se rattrapa) de nous sans qu'on puisse rien faire!

- Comment tu sais qu'elle ment? Lui demanda son frère devenu soupçonneux. Et surtout dans quel intérêt?

- Elle veut sauver son cabot qui appartient à la lignée de Klaus, elle se fiche complètement d'Elena tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est son précieux Lockwood. La preuve elle n'a pas regardé Elena dans les yeux quand elle lui a posé la question, signe qu'elle ment, expliqua Damon en resserrant encore plus son emprise sur Caroline. Maintenant Barbie répond!

- Stefan, souffla la vampire pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Stefan pour une fois fais moi confiance! Cria Damon.

- Caroline répond à la question! Ordonna le cadet des Salvatore en prenant le parti de son frère alors qu'Elena essayait encore et toujours de les calmer.»

Caroline savait qu'avoir les deux Salvatore contre elle rendait les choses inévitables, elle devait dire la vérité. En avoir un encore ça passait quand l'autre pouvait prendre son parti, mais avec Stefan qui avait prit le parti de son ainé elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle n'était qu'une jeune vampire, beaucoup moins forte qu'eux alors elle choisi de dire la vérité en soufflant _«Elijah»_ avant de s'évanouir. La suite elle ne la connaissait pas, les Salvatore réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient faire, une chose était sûre, ils allaient agir vite et ce même si Elena leur demandait vainement de trouver une autre solution, une solution qui épargnerait Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors cet OS, il vous a plu? Je sais encore une fin ouverte, mais le but n'était pas décrire la fin de Klaus (il a peut de chance qu'il meurt prochainement dans la série), je voulais juste de exploiter le faible de l'Originel pour Caroline, qui arrive à obtenir de qui elle descend, c'est la seule qui le pouvait. J'ai choisi Elijah simplement parce que c'est le moins pire des Originels mais je n'en sais rien du tout. Bref l'épisode 18 m'a beaucoup inspiré et hier soir j'ai eu du mal à dormir tellement cet épisode m'a marqué. Allez savoir pourquoi? Bref n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout que pour une fois je change un peu et écris une histoire sur Caroline. C'est vrai que je suis très à l'aise avec le Delena parce que j'en écris beaucoup mais j'ai énormément d'autres histoires (en dehors de Delena) en projet sur mon ordinateur, c'est juste que j'ai plus de mal parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude (c'est de ma faute, après la première fic Delena, j'ai continué au lieu de changer un peu de paring) donc votre avis compte énormément. **

**La suite de mes fics et bien **_**Back To Fell Church**_** probablement demain et **_**Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2**_** soit demain, soit lundi. Lundi il y aura probablement la suite et fin du **_**Miracle de Noël**_** (bébé Giulia aura grandit!). **

**Passez un bon samedi. J'espère que l'OS vous a plu. Bises.**

**Amandine. **


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Je réponds au review reçue avant aujourd'hui. Si il y en a d'autres j'y répondrai à la suite au fur et à mesure. **

**Manon: Contente que l'OS t'ait plu et merci de ta review. Caroline y va au baratin avec son histoire d'arbre généalogique et en rajoute en disant, **_**«Les Salvatore ne me croient pas capable de savoir de quel originel on descend»**_** histoire de faire céder Klaus juste pour emmerder Stefan et Damon. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ça serait bien qu'il troue un moyen de tuer Klaus sans tuer Tyler (même si Klaus ne risque pas de mourir de si vite). En tout cas si ils n'ont pas le choix, Stefan et Damon tueront Klaus sans se soucier de Tyler. Leur priorité est Elena. Bon et bien passe un bon dimanche, je te dis à bientôt sur **_**Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2**_** (qui sera en ligne entre demain et mercredi). Bises. **

**CosmingGirl: Ravie que l'OS te plaise et merci pour ta review. La fin de l'OS est ouverte simplement pour laisser place à l'imagination du lecteur. Certain peuvent penser que les Salvatore partiront tuer Klaus (en échouant ou en réussissant), qu'ils trouveront un autre moyen, qu'ils n'en trouveront pas, bref à chacun son imagination et à chacun de se faire une idée de la fin. Comme je le disais l'idée me tournait en tête après avoir vu l'épisode et je pensais à Caroline baratinant Klaus et lui fonçant tête baissée et ensuite qu'elle choisisse de protéger Tyler. Bref jusqu'à deux heures du mat j'avais cette idée et je l'ai écrite entre deux et trois heures du mat pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Tout ça pour dire qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive cet OS. Bon et bien maintenant je te laisse en te souhaitant de passer un bon dimanche. Bises.**

**Rose d'Épine: merci pour ta review et contente que l'os t'ait plu. Quand à ta remarque sur sacrifier des vies pour Elena, personne ne meurt dans l'OS, la fin est ouverte donc à toi de t'imaginer la suite. J'ai fait exprès de faire une fin comme ça parce que j'ai du mal à croire que les scénaristes de la série font se débarrasser si facilement de Klaus. À chacun de se faire une idée sur le post-OS. Damon, je pense que ton no comment concerne le fait qu'il se soit rendu compte que Caroline mentait. Pour moi c'était normal qu'il s'en rende compte c'est le Roi du baratin. Bon si ton no comment ne concernait pas ça et bien dis le moi que je puisse expliquer mon choix si il y a une remarque sur un passage de l'OS. Le fait que Klaus ne se méfie pas, je pense qu'en fait il ne sait pas qu'en tuant un originel sa «descendance vampire» meurt. Simplement parce Mikael il n'en souciait que pour le fuir et que Finn n'a semble-t-il transformé que Sage qui n'est pas très amie avec eux donc s'il ne se méfie pas c'est qu'il croit n'avoir aucune raison de se méfier quand Caroline lui demande qui est à l'origine de sa lignée. Et puis c'est très Caroline se genre de chose, je veux dire que c'est crédible son mensonge, le fait qu'elle veuille faire son arbre généalogique vampire. Enfin c'est mon avis. Elijah moins méchant par rapport à ses frères et sœur. Si un jour Klaus meurt, celle qui suit c'est Rebekah (sauf si c'est elle l'ancêtre de la lignée) et Kol et bien il était à Denver et menaçait Jeremy et surtout il méprise les humains d'ou le fait que je dise que c'est Elijah le moins méchant. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il était gentil et oui il prendra probablement mal la mort de Finn, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il voudra probablement protéger Rebekah et Kol mais Klaus pas sûre, ils ont une relation assez tendue et Klaus n'a pas trop le sens de la famille. Voilà si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises. **

**SweetyK: Ravie que l'OS t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que les Salvatore n'hésiteront pas à sacrifier Tyler parce que – et on le sait depuis le début – leur priorité est la vie d'Elena. Je crois même que si la situation devient impossible et qu'ils n'ont d'autre choix que de tuer Klaus, ils ne se soucieront pas du fait qu'ils en descendent ou pas, tout ce qui comptera est Elena. Mais comme je l'ai dit je ne vois pas Klaus mourir de si tôt et la situation que je décris équivaudrait à la fin de la série. Voilà tout. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je réponds à la review de <span>Rose<span>: Contente que l'OS te plaise & merci pour ta review. J'IGNORE royalement qui est l'ancêtre de la ligné des Salvatore (peut-être que le réponse sera dans _Heart Of Darkness_ qui sait?). J'ai choisi Elijah au pif et parce que c'est - en comparaison des ses frères et de sa soeur - le moins dangereux (je NE DIS PAS QU'IL NE L'EST PAS, je dis qu'il l'est le moins, nuance). À mon avis - et c'est personnel - c'est celui qui mérite d'être sauvé. Après comme je l'ai dit, j'ignore vraiment qui est à l'origine de la lignée. Oui si le lien n'avait pas été rompu Elena serait responsable de la mort de ses amis et je pense qu'elle ne s'en serait pas remise. La fin est un fin ouverte, chacun peu l'imaginer comme il le veut. Pour moi, je ne pouvais pas tuer Klaus pour la simple et bonne raison que pour le moment je ne l'imagine pas mort. Bon et bien pour te faire patienter jusqu'au 19 je ne peux que t'inviter sur _Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls - version 2_ et te redire que la suite de B_ack To Fell Church_ sera en ligne très certainement la semaine prochaine. Bises et une nouvelle fois bon lundi de pâques.**

**Amandine.  
><strong>


End file.
